


Another taste of heavenly rush

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleven's POV, F/M, PWP, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River appeared in the TARDIS wearing her vortex manipulator, two guns strapped across her back, and his favorite dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another taste of heavenly rush

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Breadth of Life" by Florence and the Machine.
> 
> Thanks to Charina for the head-canon. Thanks to Becs and Megs for looking this over. All remaining errors are my own.

River appeared in the TARDIS wearing her vortex manipulator, two guns strapped across her back, and his favorite dress. She eyed his purple coat and grinned at him. "Hello, sweetie. I just need to nip into our room and change."

 

"Oh?" She only wore that gold dress for him. The one he'd picked out for their very first night as husband and wife (although she'd not worn it until much, much later). He wondered which version of him was waiting on her and what they were about to be running from.

 

"Mmm," River nodded, swaying toward him, "I think I have a pair of jodhpurs and a blouse stashed away. I'd rather not go racing through caves in this dress."

 

"No. We can't have that." The Doctor caught her hand and brought it up for a quick kiss before lacing their fingers together as they made their way through the TARDIS.

 

River bumped her hips against his. "Sentimental idiot."

 

The Doctor matched her smile, tugging her closer. "Yes, dear."

 

He knew just when she'd come from - dancing turned into chasing Minotaurs through underground caves on Xoa Prime. They did manage to facilitate a prisoner exchange, but relations remained shaky between the Minotaurs and Xoations for centuries, despite their best efforts at diplomacy. They'd certainly united in chasing him and River back to the TARDIS, something about him tripping over sacred ground and River threatening a minor deity with her guns in his defense.

 

He offered River a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped back before she could turn her head for a proper hello snog. He smirked instead. "Let's get you out of that dress."

 

River arched one eyebrow. "Now, that is the _perfect_ sentence."

 

The Doctor grinned back at her before spinning toward their smaller bedroom wardrobe. There were always a few changes of clothes in there that hadn't yet been cycled through to the TARDIS wardrobe. He grabbed the pair of River's jodhpurs that he remembered so fondly. "How about - oh."

 

When he turned to hand the clothes over to River, she was wearing only her smirk. The Doctor's hearts doubled speed, thumping against his chest. He coughed and fought at a blush. "Right. Well. I think this might do-"

 

"Sweetie," River was moving toward him again. His eyes were caught at her swaying hair and hips and...

 

The Doctor blushed. "Yes, dear?"

 

"Get undressed."

 

River's hands came up to steal her jodhpurs from the Doctor's hands and toss them to the side. He gulped as her fingers found his buttons. "I don't really need to - tweed goes anywhere you know - and you," he bopped her nose with one not-flailing hand, "have somewhere to be."

 

River bit her lip, walking him backward with her as she stole his bowtie and popped his waistcoat undone. "But I'm here now."

 

The Doctor tucked an errant curl behind her ear, his hands lingering in her hair. He resisted the urge to step into her, but he couldn't resist teasing her with _spoilers_. "I happen to have it on very good authority that someone is waiting quite anxiously for your return."

 

River blithely continued undoing his buttons, smirking up naughtily at him. "Mmm, well maybe _someone_ shouldn't have been such a tease during dinner."

 

The Doctor sputtered. "What? I - never." Maybe he had been a bit of a tease. But he never could resist River in that dress, and between dancing and the really-astoundingly boring speeches about species neutrality, well - if his hand had wandered over to River under the table, it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

 

River shoved his coat off, working on his cuffs. "Doctor," there was just a hint of a whinge hiding behind her demanding tone.

 

Her body brushed against his and lingered, and suddenly his pulse wasn't the only part of him throbbing. His resolve was cracking, and River knew it. His hands settled against the smooth skin at her waist, drawing her closer. " _River..._ "

 

She cut him off with a proper kiss, all melting heat and twining tongues. It was hot and needy and _oh, he'd missed her_. All his notions of sending her back to his younger self faded against the lure of her in his arms.

 

River tugged his shirt free from his trousers while the Doctor fumbled with his flies. He started to wiggle out of his shirt, his lips never leaving River's for more than a hurried breath. And then River reached into his pants and took him in hand.

 

The Doctor gasped, head tilting back and eyes fluttering closed as his hands came back up to clutch at River's hips, his shirtsleeves still caught round his arms. "Need you, Doctor," River managed between kisses, her lips blazing a trail across his jaw and neck as her hot little hand stroked him.

 

He caught River's chin in his hand and met her eyes. "You've got me," his voice was low and fierce - full of the same raw need he saw reflected in her eyes.

 

River looped her arms around his neck and leapt into his arms, her legs locking around his waist, their bare skin pressed together. The Doctor stumbled for just a second before he caught his balance, his hands sliding over her bum and under her thighs, his fingers reaching until they brushed across sensitive, slick flesh. "So wet, my River."

 

"You've no idea what you do to me, you utterly ridiculous man. Always so handsy." She trembled under his touch, stealing more sloppy kisses and biting back moans against his lips as his fingers teased her, spreading her folds and running up to her clit with just the lightest of caresses.

 

The Doctor shifted her to a better angle, sliding first one finger and then a second inside her and curling his fingers in the way that made her scream. River choked back just such a scream, one hand clutching at his shoulder while the other slipped between them, shoving his trousers and pants down. They got caught around his thighs, but River was already sliding her hand over him again with a firm, brisk grip, her thumb brushing over the head of his cock, pinned between them. "Now, Doctor."

 

He meant to argue with her, but River lifted herself up and the Doctor let his fingers slide out of her. They both teetered for a second as they shifted and tried to maintain their balance, and then River was sinking down onto him, a tight liquid heat that made his pulse race and his eyes roll back in his head.

 

They groaned together, and then River was moving over him, his fingers digging into her thighs as he steadied her and urged her faster. His mouth trailed over her body, nipping at her neck and breasts and relishing the sweet salty taste of her sweat beading up along her collarbone and at her sternum. She keened as his lips moved across her body and her hips stuttered slightly when he took her nipple into his mouth. He grinned against her breast and River arched against him. The Doctor was vaguely aware that he was speaking half his thoughts aloud, mumbled devotions to her shape and taste, her name the only mantra he'd ever truly believed. "River. _River_."

 

She moaned and threw her weight forward and the Doctor was suddenly tumbling backwards, landing on their bed with a hard _oomph_. River shushed him with a kiss while he caught his breath, her hips never losing their rhythm over his.

 

Heat raced through him as River burned above him, their teeth and tongues clashing messily. Now that his hands were free, he ran them across every bit of her he could reach, across her bum and hips and stomach and breasts before burying one in her hair. He could never resist her hair, or any part of her, really. Their pace was frantic now. River ground down on him, their bodies sliding together, slick with sweat.

 

River pushed herself into a sitting position, one hand braced against his chest while her other ran across her own body, eyes heavy with pleasure and grin roguish. The Doctor was caught staring, following the path of her hand as she batted his out of the way, tweaking her own nipples and palming her breasts, first one and then the other. Her muscles trembled and clenched around him, drawing him deeper inside her as her breaths grew shallower. She was close, body strung taut.

 

His hips snapped up against hers, and then his hands were moving. One rushed to clench around her hip, dragging her down harder against him, while the other moved to rub and slip against her clit. He pressed just a little too hard, just the way she liked it.

 

River shattered around him with the scream he'd been waiting for, and the Doctor was only a few thrusts behind her, coming with a low grunt and her name.

 

Their hips stilled and River slumped over him, still trying to catch her breath. The Doctor wrapped her up in his arms until they were skin to skin again, chests pressed together, their hearts racing to the same comforting, elevated beat. They were still half off the bed, his feet dangling off the edge. The Doctor wiggled his toes and realized blearily that he was still wearing his boots. Actually, he was still mostly dressed, though in considerable disarray.

 

The Doctor tried to scoot them further up the bed and River hummed, sliding off him and to his side. He toed off his boots and inched them both up until they were properly on the bed, secretly thrilling when River curled into him with her legs tucked up around his. He pressed a kiss into the mass of curls near her temple. "Remind me to tease you more often."

 

River laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

 

"You know," the Doctor continued conversationally, "I would have been very cross with you if I'd known you were leaving me all wound up to run off and shag another me."

 

River trailed one hand down his chest, eyes full of promise. "I'll make it up to you."

 

"You had better." He already knew she would.

 

River chuckled and rolled to the side of the bed, already searching for her discarded jodhpurs. "I'd best be off then." Her voice was just a touch too purposefully light. They were at opposite ends of their marriage now, both of them spending ever more time with increasingly younger versions of the other.

 

The Doctor finally slipped off his shirt, swallowing back that thought and the pain that lurked behind it. "Not yet." The Doctor caught her around the waist and tugged her back down, quieting her protest with kisses as soft caresses. "I'll wait for you."


End file.
